I don't want to be alone anymore
by kiwiapple6
Summary: What happened to Olivia that made her end up in the hospital? This will become M rating soon. Chapter 11 FINALLY is up! Sorry for the SUPER LONG delay.
1. The Letter

** A/N: This is my first story but i hope you enjoy.**

The SVU squad was in the station house with nothing to do. There were no cases going on and they weren't sure if they were going to get one

"I'm gonna call it a day." Elliot said as he was getting up to grab his jacket. "Need a ride?" He asked Olivia.

"Sure." She said even though she really didn't want to because she was deeply in love with her partner, her best friend, her Elliot Stabler, but then again she didn't want to not be with him every second of his life, afraid that her feelings for him would just pour out.

Then they walked out of the station house.

On the car ride to Olivia's apartment they didn't talk to each other most of the way. Each of them wanted to break the silence by saying how they felt towards one another, but they just couldn't. All Olivia could do on her way to her apartment was look into Elliot's icy baby blue eyes. She wanted him so bad and he wanted her. So when she wasn't looking at him, he would just stare at her dark chocolate eyes, but when he looked deeper into her eyes he could he could see the brightness in her eyes and then he broke the silence.

"Liv...what's wrong? You seem distracted." Elliot asked.

"Oh…nothing." She said when she was really distracted by his gorgeous eyes.

"Liv, did I do something wrong?" Elliot questioned

"No, why would you ask that?" She replied

"Well…you seem down when I'm around and you barely even talk to me." He said quietly starring at her.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Olivia said while turning her head quickly once she saw Elliot's eyes locked on her. He knew something was wrong with her, but he didn't want to push because he thought that if he pushed her to hard that he would lose her.

She sat there thinking why was she so nervous to talk to Elliot all of the sudden? What had changed? She never felt this way before so why now? Was it really her feelings towards Elliot, to want him to want him to want her, to love him and most importantly, be loved by him?

The car came to a halt.

"Thanks Elliot." Olivia said in a confused manner as she was reaching for the car handle to step out the car.

"You're welcome." Elliot replied.

Olivia got out of the car and went up stairs to her apartment.

While Elliot watched her, he thought to himself, 'why was she acting so strange? Was she scared to be around me and think that I would actually hurt her?' Well whatever it was, it was bothering Elliot. He didn't like seeing Olivia confused, upset, or hurt, but for some reason he was happy. 'Because of her nervousness could that mean that she actually had feelings towards me?' Elliot thought to himself. Then he drove off once he saw Olivia go into her home.

As Olivia opened the door to her apartment she saw a vase with flowers and a note in it. She grabbed the note nervously and it read:

_"Dear Olivia,_

_I've been watching you for the last couple of months and sooner than you think, I will be coming for you. I know your every move, where you sleep, eat, grocery shop, take a shower and where you work I'm coming for you and you won't even know where or when it's coming, but it will happen son enough. I know all your feelings and not even the one you care most about can save you, and you know who I'm talking about, your precious Detective Stabler. If he or anyone else gets in my way I will kill them. See you soon, my love!_

_Love,_

_You'll find out soon enough_

**A/N: so what you think? I already have more chapters done but I don't want to put them up just yet without comments.**


	2. Not again

**A/N: this chapter I put up pretty quick but only because im nice and i already had this part done.**

Olivia threw the note down and broke down crying. She didn't want to be alone in her apartment at this point. So she started to call Elliot, but then she thought that he would probably just want to spent time with his kids (after all, it was his weekend to see his kids), so after a couple of rings she had hung up the phone. Then she picked up the letter and stuffed it in her pocket and went to the station house. While Olivia was in her car her phone began to ring. When she looked at the caller ID it said Elliot Stabler.

"Hey, um what's up?" Olivia said sounding scared and frightened.

"Nothing, you tell me." Elliot replied in a confused manner. "You're the one who called me." He said.

"Oh, well I just needed someone to talk to, but don't worry about it, I'm fine now." She said knowing that she was lying to herself and Elliot and still sounding scared at the same time.

"Liv…what's wrong? Elliot Inquired.

"Nothing," She said as a tear drop fell down her right side of her cheek and then she sniffled. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." Then she hung up the phone.

"Liv…" Elliot said sounding worried, but she had already hung up.

So Elliot got dressed and headed over to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia had just arrived at the station house.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Captain Cragen Asked.

"Well…I didn't feel like being home alone."

"Liv…is everything okay?" Cragen questioned.

"Yeah." She responded as she headed up the steps. "I just need some sleep…that's all."

"Okay." Cragen replied a bit confused.

Elliot soon ended up at Olivia's apartment. He knocked and knocked, but no answer. So he decided to call her cell. The only thought that ran through his head was 'Please Olivia be okay and pick up the damn phone,' but it rang and rang and still no answer. Then he called his captain.

"Cragen." Cragen answered.

"Hey cap, it's me Elliot. You haven't seen Olivia by any chance have you." Elliot asked with a worried tone.

"Actually yeah, she's here…at the station house…resting." Cragen replied.

"Really? Elliot said surprisingly.

"Yeah she seemed pretty frightened. Do you know what's up with her?"

"No, not a clue, but I'm on my way." Elliot replied as he started to walk away Olivia's apartment and head towards his car.

"Okay, see you soon." Cragen replied and then hung up the phone.

Back at the station, Olivia laid in bed. The note that she had read earlier that night kept repeating over and over in her head. She didn't want anyone involved, especially Elliot. Why would he want to hurt Elliot to get to her? Was it that obvious that she was in love with Elliot? She didn't know what the answer was, but she did know that she didn't want anyone to get her because of her and who ever the sick bastard that was after was. She soon dozed off to sleep.

"NO! STOP! STOP!" She yelled as she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Olivia! Wake up." Elliot said as he walked into room and then kneeled down by her side, tapping her on her shoulder. Elliot knew she was scared. He never saw her more frightened in his life. He could see her sweating and he could feel his heart racing for her.

"STOP! Please don't hurt him…Elliot!"

Elliot had heard his name, so he grabbed Olivia and held her as tight as he could to let her know that she wasn't alone and she was safe. Then suddenly she stopped screaming and squirming. The last thing she said right before she dozed off again was 'Elliot', but in a calm and loving voice. Elliot then layed her back down and while doing that, he saw the note that was hanging halfway out her pocket. He grabbed it and then read it. Elliot was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Do either one of you know what's up with Olivia?" Cragen asked John and Fin.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." John joked.

"I think it's something much bigger than that." Cragen said sounding curious.

"It is." Elliot said while walking down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Cragen asked.

"Here just read it." Elliot said handing them the note.

There was a moment of silence and Cragen, John and Fin couldn't believe what they were reading.

"Where did you get this?" Fin suspiciously asked.

"I found it sticking out of Olivia's pocket." Elliot replied.

"She must be terrified." Said Munch.

"It's something because I never seen this side of her before." Said Elliot with his eyes watering.

"Elliot…she'll be okay. She has support from the whole squad." Fin told Elliot.

"Yeah, I know." Said Elliot as a tear drop fell down his left cheek.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said grabbing the note from Cragen and holding it behind his back.

"What's that." She said as she reached behind Elliot's back and grabbed the note from him. "Oh… I guess you guys already read it."

"Yea….We were worried about you." Munch said.

"Well don't be I'm fine." She said trying to convince them that everything was okay when she was scared out of her mind.

"Delivery for a….an Olivia Benson." The delivery guy announced.

"That's me." She said as she signed the papers. Then he handed her a dozen roses with a box of chocolate.

"Who's it from?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Olivia replied.

Olivia then opened the box of chocolate and a letter had fell from it. She picked it up with gut hurting really bad, and Elliot was looking at her with a nervous look. She unfolded the letter and read it:

"_Dear Olivia, Miss me? Well I missed you. Sorry it took so long for me to write you again, but I've been so busy getting everything ready just for you and me. You have to go home eventually so there is no where to hide. Can't wait to see you! I love you!!_

_Yours truly,_

_I can hardly wait._

**A/N**: **So what you think?**


	3. Leave me alone

**A/N: I had a pretty good day today and was feeling loved so i decided that I would spread the love by adding another chapter.**

Olivia gasped in shock and sat down with her eyes tearing up. Then tears started to fall from her eyes and Elliot saw the sacredness in her. So, he grabbed the letter and read it. He was as shocked as Olivia was and started to tear up to, but he didn't really let it show. Olivia stormed out of the precinct in tears. Elliot started to chase after her.

"Just let her go." Cragen said as he grabbed Elliot's arm, but Elliot pulled away and went after her.

He had caught up to her once she was out the precinct in the parking lot. As she reached for her car door handle Elliot had grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms performing a hug. She didn't deny him. She was glad that he had cared so much about her, but she was scared for his sake too.

While Elliot was holding Olivia in his arms he thought about his life being with her. How he didn't want to ever let her go, yet, lose her. How when she was happy he was happy and when she was hurting. He basically knew everything about her. The goods and the bads about her (wait there is no bad), what made her ticked and what made her smile from time to time. He loved being with her and every second of it.

Olivia started to tear up more and thought about how lucky she was to always have Elliot by her side. Even if she didn't want him near, but his stubborn ass would never let something go, and that's what she loved about him.

Elliot then pushed Olivia gently away and stared into her dark chocolate gorgeous eyes that seemed to shine because of the tears that glared in them.

"Liv…everything is going to be okay." She then looked into his blue orbs. "Elliot….I'm so scared." She said with more tears rolling down her olive oil cheek.

Elliot then pushed Olivia into another hug. He could sense that she was so frightened and he was scared too.

"I won't let anything happen to you…I promise." Elliot had whispered into her ear.

She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She felt so safe in his arms; she never wanted to let go.

"I know." She replied as she looked into his delightful blue orbs. His eyes and smile always seemed to make her smile even if she wasn't happy. "I think I'm just gonna go home and clear my head."

"Liv….I don't want you there by yourself. Why don't you stay at my house until the time being and we know that it's safe." Elliot suggested.

She sighed for a second because she didn't want him involve because of as much as she cared for him, but she saw a look in his eyes. A look that was pleading her to stay and worriedness along with it.

"Okay, but first we have to stop by my apartment to get some things." Olivia said.

"Okay let's go." Elliot replied back as they got into his car.

The car ride to Olivia's apartment seemed long in silence. When they got to her apartment they sat there for a second. Olivia just sat there starring at her apartment, nervously, afraid of what might be up there once she opened the door.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked

"Hmm?" She replied as she turned to see him starring at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Liv…I know you too well to know that nothing is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

I'm just…I never been more scared in my life. He will do anything to get to me and if I lost the person that I cared the most…I couldn't handle it Elliot. I couldn't handle losing you." Olivia replied as tears started blurring her vision and then started to flow down her face.

"Nothing's going to happen to me or you. I will risk my life for you before anything happens." Elliot said as he placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

She looked deep into his sparkling eyes and realized that he would really risk his life for her and then she let out a smile.

"That's the smile I've been waiting to see." Elliot said as he put a smile on his face and Olivia giggled.

"Thanks Elliot." Elliot looked at her with a look of not to thank him because he would do it in a heart beat. "No, I really mean it…I mean what would I do without you?" Olivia inquired with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, but aren't you lucky that you met me?" Elliot questioned with a smile that widened on his face and on Olivia's also.

"Yeah, but I could be luckier…if my fantasies were to come true." She said and then got out of the car.

Elliot was confused for a second. "Wait what fantasies?" Elliot asked as he got out the car to catch up with her.

"Don't worry about it Elliot." She said as she walked up to her apartment door with Elliot right behind her.

"Fine, well talk about this more later on tonight." He sighed.

"Okay, we'll see." She replied with laughter.

She then grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. As she opened the door, she and Elliot were shocked.

Her apartment was totally ransacked. Everything was messed up. Dishes were broken, furniture was ripped, papers were all over the place and lots more things broken. Olivia and Elliot just stood there starring; couldn't believe what they saw with their eyes. Olivia stood back and fell luckily Elliot was there to catch her. Elliot then hugged Olivia and she sobbed into his chest. Elliot had decided to call his cap and squad to let them know what had happened. While Elliot was on the phone Olivia decided to go into her apartment. She walked into her bedroom and on top of her bed was a teddy bear that said I love you with a rose in it's hand. Also in the bear's hand was a note. She glanced at the letter and fell to the floor crying.

Elliot had just got off the phone with the other detectives. He had heard some noise, from her falling to floor, and heard her crying. He raced upstairs with his heart pounding. "Olivia, please be okay." Was the only thing that ran through his head over and over. When he got to her room her saw her sitting there at the door way." Liv what's wrong." Elliot asked.

"He won't leave me alone." She replied as more tears flowed down her olive face and she pointed to the bed.

Eliot glanced up to see what she was pointing at. He looked on the bed with the teddy bear, the rose, and note. He grabbed the note to read it.

_Dear Olivia_

_I just told you not to tell anyone, but you just don't listen so this was my way of pay back. There will be more to come seen enough but for now just be patient. We have this great bond that no one can break and even though you don't know it, you'll find out one I come to get you. If you don't want anything else to happen, I would advise you to never cross me again._

_Love, your lover_

**A/N: Hmm...I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next. I guess you have to wait and find out, but it is going to be better trust me. I already almost finished the story in my notebook paper, so all I have to do is type it up. But first I want your guys comments. I spreaded the love, so you should too. :)**


	4. I Need You

**A/N: Thanks for those who gave me reviews, I really appreciate it. Now back to the story...  
**

Elliot then kneeled down next to Olivia to try to comfort her.

"What did the note say?" Olivia asked curiously while wiping her tears away.

"Are you sure you want to read it." Elliot asked knowing that she would be even more frightened.

"Yeah" she replied.

Elliot then handed her the note and she started to read it. Eliot was looking into her eyes and he could see her becoming more scared as tears came from her chocolate eyes. Elliot pulled her into another desirable hug after she had finished reading the note. He closed his eyes while hugging Olivia praying that everything will be okay.

"I have nothing left." Olivia said as she pulled away from Elliot gently.

"Yes you do." Elliot replied. "You still have me." He told her. "C'mon… lets get some clothes and go to my apartment."

She replied, "Okay." She got up and grabbed the clothes that weren't messed up so that she could wear them. They left the apartment and headed towards Elliot's apartment. Cragen had soon decided to call Elliot.

"Where are you guys at?" Cragen asked.

"In the car headed towards my apartment. I figured that it has been a rough day for Liv and she would want some rest." Elliot responded. "I can drop by later and hand you the note that Olivia received."

"Another note?" Cragen inquired with somewhat anger in his voice.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid so"

"Okay, well you just make sure Olivia gets the rest that she needs."

"You got it captain." Elliot replied as they both hung up the phone.

Once Elliot hung up the phone he glanced over at Olivia and noticed that she was asleep. 'She must have cried herself to sleep.' Elliot thought to himself once he noticed that her face was wet from the stained tears on her cheek. Elliot felt so bad for her: he couldn't imagine what she was going through. He wanted to help her so bad though this situation, but what could he do? Soon the car came to a halt.

"Olivia, wake up." Elliot whispered into her ear while tapping her on the shoulder at the same time.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Just five more minutes please?" She inquired though sleepiness and then dozed off right back to sleep. So he grabbed her duffle bag, which had her cloths and other necessities that she needed, that was in the back seat. He picked up Olivia and carried her as well. When he was in his apartment, he went up stairs and dropped the duffle bag in a chair up in his room. Then he laid Olivia down on his bed and stared at her for a couple of minutes. She looked so peaceful and Elliot couldn't help but stare. Elliot decided that she probably wouldn't want to sleep in her work clothes, so he grabbed some pajamas from her duffle bag. He then slowly started taking of her clothes, one piece at a time. Once he got most of her clothes off, she was left in her laced bra and panties, and Elliot just stood there staring.

"Stop staring at my ass, Stabler." Olivia said even though it was slurred because she was still halfway sleep.

It took him a few minutes for him to process what she said and stop staring. He finally finished getting her dressed. As he started walking away he felt a slight tug on his arm. When he turned around to see what was holding him back, he saw that it was Olivia holding on to his wrist. It was almost if she was holding on for dear life.

"Please," Olivia stated, "Don't leave me here alone." She pleaded not ever wanting to let go.

He stood there starring at her chocolate pure eyes while she stared into his crystal baby blue orbs. He then climbed into bed with her holding her tight as if there was no tomorrow. Soon Olivia fell asleep snuggled into Elliot's arm.

Olivia woke up and realized that she was still snuggled into Elliot's arms with his grip on her tight.

"Good morning." Elliot whispered to Olivia in her ear.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you with my movement." Olivia said as she turned around to face him.

"Don't worry about it: I didn't get much sleep anyways."

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Olivia questioned

"No, I just watched you sleep. You looked so peaceful and I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He smirked and she smirked right back. "Besides, I have a lot on my mind." He said and Olivia noticed a look of worried.

"El, what's wrong?" Olivia questioned and he just stared at her without saying anything. "Tell me." She pleaded.

"I…I don't…" He mumbled. "Nothing." He sighed as he got up and started to head out the bedroom door.

Olivia then got up and grabbed him and pulled him close. "Elliot we've been partners for 9 years now and not once have you lied to me, so don't start now and talk to me. Stop pushing me away. Like you said, you're the longest relationship I had with a guy and I want to keep this relationship." She said as a tear fell down her face.

Elliot reached up to her face with his hand and wiped her tear away. "Liv…" He started in a quiet voice just above a whisper, but was cut off by Olivia.

"Don't Liv me!" She yelled as she pulled away form Elliot with more tears at bay and then sat on the edge of the bed starring out the window.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and knelt down by her side so that they were almost equal in height. "Liv… I." He wiped away more of her tears when they started to free fall. He looked into her eyes seeing the hurt and pain. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." Elliot announced trying to hold back the tears, but Olivia could see them in his eyes and see that he was terrifies of losing her.

Both were starring into each others eyes. The she grabbed the back of his head and met with his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Their lips brushed against one another and when Elliot deepened the kiss she fully responded allowing him access in her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and he liked it. When air became a problem they separated. They started to go for a second round, but Elliot's phone had rung.

He sighed, "Stabler."

"I think we have a lead on the suspect. I want you and Liv at the station-house pronto and munch and Fin will fill you in." Cragen Said.

"Okay, we're on our way." Elliot said as he hung up the phone. "C'mon we have to go. Cragen wants us back at the precinct."

"Did they find something?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah they think they have a lead. So we better get going. You jump in the shower and I'll go make coffee." Elliot replied as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

**A/N: What news could they possibly have? Do they really know who the perp is yet? Hmm..too many questions to be asked and not enough ansewrs to reply, so i guess you'll just have to stay tune in until the next chapter. Please leave comments. LOVE ya All! :)**


	5. Who Is He?

**A/N: Okay, we finally found out who the mystery dude is. Now let's hope they can get him before something bad happens. Enjoy!**

She moaned. "Mmm, Okay." As a smile crept up on her face and then she left to go take a shower. While Olivia was in the shower, all she could think about was Elliot and the taste of his sweet delicate kisses, the scent of his cologne and aftershave, and his touch that was so warm and comforting. She loved everything about him, his personality even though he could be stubborn, but so was she so she could actually deal with him She loved the way he looked, after all he was totally handsome. She wasn't suppose to be having these feelings for him, but it kind of just happened and grew even more once he and Kathy got a divorce. She couldn't understand why Kathy gave him up. He is an excellent father and she would love to have kids with him one day, but for now she could just dream about it until it actually happened. At least now there was one thing that she didn't' have to dream about anymore, and that was being with Elliot and really feeling loved by him.

As Elliot was making breakfast, he couldn't help, but keep smiling. He was so happy about what was happening between Olivia and him. He loved the connection that they were having between them, and he couldn't help but think of a life with her. Hell, he always wanted to be part of her life, but this was something more. He wanted to be the only on who could touch her, taste her, smell her, love her, and make love to her. He always wondered why he got jealous when she was on dates, even while he was married and he shouldn't have cared so much. But thought of someone touching Olivia made his skin boil with anger. He loved her, always had, but didn't realize it until the Gitano case and when she just up and left. He was miserable without her and he hated not being able to see her. That's when he realized he loved her so much that he couldn't live without her. He wouldn't admit that he loved her though, at least not now. They are having a good connection and he doesn't want her to push her away. When the time comes, he figured that he will tell her how he feels, but not just yet.

Just then Olivia had come out the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Liv breakfast is ready." Elliot announced placing the food on the table.

"Okay, I'll be right down in a minute." She yelled through the hose putting on her bra and panties.

"Well hurry up while the food is still h… ho… hot." Elliot replied while passing the bedroom to see her in her laced bra and panties only.

"Like what you see Stabler?" She inquired with a smirk on her face.

"If I say yes, will I get slapped?" Elliot questioned as a smile widened on his face.

"No, but if you say no you will." She responded pulling up a pair of pants and throwing on a shirt.

"Well then, very much so." He said walking into the bedroom and giving her a kiss on the lips; a very passionate kiss that e deepened and she responded all the way. Hen they pulled apart when air became a problem Elliot started to place small kisses along her jaw line and worked his way down to her neck. He sucked and nibbled as she moaned, "El…"

'I love it when she says my name like that and I guess I just found her sensitive spot.' Elliot thought to himself as she moaned his name again but this time louder.

"Elliot…?" She moaned again even though saying his name was more as statement then a question, but he knew that she liked it and was trying to say it as a question too even though it really didn't come out that way.

"Yeah Liv" He questioned while still kissing and sucking on her neck.

"We… we have to… to be at the pre… precinct in an hour." She managed to get out as a sentence but was rather slurred through the moans that she was creating.

"Okay." Elliot replied not wanting to stop, but he did since they did have to be at work in an hour and if he was to continue what he was doing they wouldn't make to the job. Thy then went downstairs to eat and Elliot jumped in the shower for a quickie. Afterwards they left and headed for the precinct.

"You guys are late." Cragen acknowledged with a bitter tone as both Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct.

"Sorry captain, but something had come over us." Elliot replies glancing towards Olivia and putting a smile on her face which made Olivia blush, but he didn't catch it.

"Is it just me, or is there something going on between them two." Munch inquired staring at Olivia and Elliot.

"It's just you." Fin replied while picking up some papers from his desk.

"No really, I mean look at them. They just can't stop smiling at each other and it's kind of creeping me out."

Fin looked up between Olivia and Elliot, "Okay, maybe there is something going on, but if they don't want to tell us about their relationship, and then we'll just have to wait and see."

"So, what do we have cap?" Olivia asked trying to break the glances from Munch and Fin that she noticed.

"Well, we found him on Camera right in front of your apartment. We have a picture of his face, and that's basically it for right now." Fin announced.

"Can I see the picture?" Olivia questioned and Fin handed her the picture. Her eyes then widened once she saw who the picture was of.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot inquired.

"I know this guy. His name is Michael Jameson."

"Where do you know him from?" Cragen questioned while the phone jus had rang and Munch answered it.

"We met a couple of months ago and we went out on a date once. He asked for a second date, but I told him no." Olivia said while throwing the picture on her desk.

"Okay, thank you." Munch said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Fin asked.

"A woman just made a complaint against a Michael Jameson." John replied picking up his jacket and putting it on.

"Okay, John and Fin, you guys go talk to this woman and find out what happened. Elliot and Olivia, you guys stay here and see what you can dig up on this Michael Jameson." Cragen announced and all 4 nodded. "Okay let's get to work." He added as he left to go to his office.

**A/N: Okay, I made the dude up because I know must people would expect dean, or white or smeone else, but i figured it would be more fun to have someone that ya don't know. That way, ya wouldn't know what to expect and it would be more of a mystery, otherwise you would kind of be able to guess what would happen in some scenarios. So sorry if ya were epecting someone else, anyways reviews please! :)**


	6. Together

**A/N: Thanks to those who comment and I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am. Now back to the story...**

Munch and fin ended up at the woman's home. She opened up the door after she heard a few knocks.

"I'm detective John Munch and this is my partner detective Odafin Tutuola, but you can just call him Fin. May we come in? John inquired while both detectives showed their badges.

"Sure." She said as she stepped away to allow them into her home. "My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Gomez.

"Okay Rebecca, we need you to tell us everything that happened, starting from the beginning." Fin explained.

"How did you guys meet?" John questioned trying to get a starting point.

"Well I met him in a bar and at first he was so sweet and he asked me out on a date and I accepted." She started to tear up a little. "He asked me on a second date after the first one, but I told him no."

"Why? Did the date go bad?" Fin asked suspiciously.

"No, it was great at first, but then he started becoming too demanding." She responded.

"What do you mean?" Munch questioned.

"Well, we had dinner and we talked like any other normal couple trying to get to know each other. Then my phone rang and he went ballistic. He snatched my phone from me and told me that I wasn't allowed to talk on the phone. He also ordered my food for me. When we got back to my apartment he tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away so he slapped me." Rebecca continued with tears blurring her vision.

"Is that why there is a bruise on your face?" Munch asked and Rebecca nodded.

"He pushed me against the wall and started to touch me up and down." Rebecca sobbed. "He said that I would pay for turning him down and then he left."

"Okay, well put you under witness protection if that's okay?" Fin asked and she nodded yes. "Okay, well I'll give you my card and if you think of anything else you give me a call."

"Okay, thank you detectives." Rebecca replied as she led them out of the apartment.

Back at the precinct, Elliot and Olivia were on the computers and reading through files searching for anything on Michael Jameson.

"This is so frustrating." Olivia said peeved getting up to get a cup of coffee.

""Don't worry about it so much. We'll catch this guy before he does anything." Elliot replied as he got up to wrap his arms around Olivia's waist.

"I know." She replied and Elliot started placing small kisses along her neck line. He could tell that she was enjoying it because she would moan every now and then. "Elliot…" She moaned since he was after all kissing her sensitive spot. "We shouldn't be doing this." Olivia tried to tell Elliot, but he kept doing what he was doing anyway.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Elliot seductively inquired between kisses.

"No but… but… forget it!" Olivia replied turning around and wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck and bringing him down towards her for a kiss. Elliot's hands rested on her waist until they slipped to her ass. She felt him smile through the kiss and she smiled too.

"Like what you're touching Stabler?" Olivia questioned as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind touching something else." He sexily laughed as he dropped his eyes to her breasts and she hit him playfully on the chest. "What!?" Elliot chuckled. "I can't help being attracted to your amazing hot features."

"That may be so, but you don't have to stare."

"Yeah, but I like staring, especially what I get to at. Plus, I get to fantasize." Elliot replied still holding her, but on her waist now.

"Well, how about we make one of those fantasizes come true." Olivia smirked and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Ahem, kids in the room." Munch joked as him and Fin walked into the precinct. Olivia and Elliot quickly separated from each other, but still smiling.

"If ya'll forgot, this is a precinct and not a bedroom." Fin threw in.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Elliot replied staring at Olivia.

"But don't worry, we won't tell captain, as long as you two stop making googily eyes." Munch said disgusted at the two, but at the same tome was joking.

"Thanks." Olivia responded.

"Speak for yourself." Fin said talking to John. "I want my money." Munch then dug in his pocket and pullet out his wallet. He opened his wallet and pulled put a 50 dollar bill and placed it in Fin's hand. "That wasn't the deal; it was 100 so cough it up."

"Fine." Munch placed another 50 dollar bill in Fin's hand.

"You guys betted on us?" Elliot inquired with some anger in his voice.

"Hey we weren't the only ones." Munch said. Then Elliot and Olivia both looked around and saw everyone placing money in someone's hand.

"This is unbelievable." Elliot said almost yelling and Olivia placed a reassuring hand on Elliot shoulder to let him no everything was going to be okay. He calmed down instantly; it's amazing what one touch or a look can do to Elliot from Olivia. Elliot took a deep breath to relax himself. "So what did you get?" Elliot asked both John and Fin.

"Well her name is Rebecca Gomez. They met at a bar and went on a date. She said that he was too demanding, so when he asked for a second date, she declined him." Fin responded.

"What happened when she said no?" Olivia questioned dropping in on the conversation.

"He slapped her across the face and felt her up from top to bottom." Munch added.

"I guess he doesn't like taking no for an answer." Elliot said and just then Cragen walked out of his office.

"We may have another lead." Cragen said. "Fin and John, go talk to some of his family members that might no where he is and here take this." He said handing them a file. "It's some of his family members so it should help. Elliot and Olivia, I want you guys go to the store; there was a complaint and I think it's our guy."

"Okay." They all responded as they grabbed their belongings and headed out of the precinct to head towards their destinations.

**A/N: Elliot and Olivia are sure having a good time together. Stupid Fin and Munch, why did they have to come when things were getting good. Oh well, guess we'll just have to wait for some more. I love all my viewers and thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon enought, but I think I should at least add another chapter to my other story to keep viewers interested.**


	7. Love and Pain

**A/N: Now this is a little longer than the others, but since I haven't updated in a wile I felt it was only fair if I gave ya more. Anyways Enjoy...**

Elliot and Olivia ended up at their destination first.

"Can you describe him?" Elliot inquired as he took out his note pad and pen to write down the necessary information.

"Um… he's average height, dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of glasses with a hoodie and blue jeans." The woman began. "Here, I have a video tape if you want it."

"Thanks." Olivia replied turning to Elliot. "Let's get back to the precinct to watch this tape."

Fin and Munch was at the apartment where the phone call led them to. They knocked, but no answer. The door creaked open and there were writings all over the wall.

"Damn! Do you carry a camera around?" Fin asked Munch.

"Yeah, let's get some pictures." John said in disgust.

Back at the precinct Elliot and Olivia just arrived.

"what did you get? Cragen asked as he came out of his office.

"A video tape." Elliot replied.

"Of what?" Cragen questioned with suspicious.

"Don't know, but we are gonna find out once Fin and John gets here." Olivia said, placing the tape on her desk.

John and Fin came through the doors with anger clearly revealed on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Cragen curiously asked.

"Munch and Fin looked at each other seeing who should tell the news that they found on the apartment walls.

Fin sighed, "The call that we got led us to something else."

"The apartment that we went in had writing all over the walls…threats against Olivia." Munch interjected and looked at Olivia along with everyone else staring at her too. Munch then showed the squad the photos that they had taken. The writing on the walls said things like, 'SLUT,' and 'BITCH.'

"Oh, there's also this." Fin said as he pulled out a note and handed it to Olivia. "It was in the middle of the floor in the apartment." She took the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Olivia,_

_So I guess you figured out who I am. And I noticed that you're getting pretty close to Detective Stabler and you know what I mean by close. Tell him I said hi and how are the kids and his ex-wife soon to be married again. I bet she didn't tell him that. I know that must have hit a nerve. I'm pretty sure you saw the messages on the walls. Pretty disgusting, I know, but I had no choice. I feel like you're cheating on me with Detective Stabler, oh well. So Detective Benson, do you like the dark? Well I do. This is going to be fun. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Michael Jameson_

Elliot saw the tears in Olivia's eyes, but she tried to hold them back as best as she could.

The rest of the day went by slowly with no leads. The video tape didn't help much because it only showed buying balloons, juice, chips and candy. He paid with cash instead of a credit card so they couldn't track his accounts.

It was 10 o'clock at night and John, Fin, Elliot and Olivia where the only ones left. Cragen had some errands to run and said he wouldn't be back for the rest of the night.

"I'm tired so I'm gonna head home." Fin said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah me too." John added.

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow." Olivia responded.

"Yup, bye." Both John and Fin answered back as they left the precinct side by side.

"You should call Kathy." Olivia said out of concerned. She had noticed early that he was, but most of all angry since the comment that she was getting married again. Not only that, but he had to hear it from a letter instead of her instead and she moved on so quickly. They had only been divorced for 3 months and she was already getting married, so that must mean that she had to be cheating on him. I mean come on, you don't fall I love after 3 moths it takes time. But then again, once Elliot laid eyes on Olivia everything change. He felt like he was cheating on his wife just by looking at her. Olivia is a gorgeous, passionate, modest and smart woman.

"No, I'm okay." Elliot responded not even bothering to look up from his desk.

"Elliot? You're not okay; I can read you like a book. And if I'm reading you right, I can tell that you're hurt."

"I know…I'll call her tomorrow." Elliot sighed. Olivia gave him a smile and he cracked a half smile back at her.

Then all of a sudden, everything went dark.

"What just happened?" Olivia inquired curiously.

"Damn! The power just went out, which means were stuck until the power is back on." Elliot responded angrily.

"It looks like we're gonna be here for a couple of days. A bad storm is coming this way." Olivia said as she pointed out the window.

"So what now?" Elliot questioned.

"I don't know."

A couple hours went by and Olivia was sitting at her desk while Elliot was getting some things. Elliot had come back with 2 flashlights, candles, a couple of bags of chips and bottles of water.

"Where'd you get the stuff?" Olivia inquired while helping Elliot place the things on their desks.

"The storage room."

"We have a storage room?" Olivia queried.

"Apparently." Elliot replied.

A couple more hours had passed and silence surrounded the room. Olivia was starring out the window and Elliot was sitting at his desk. Then Elliot got out of his chair to go stand by Olivia. She was in her on little world and didn't even notice that Elliot was standing right next to her. Elliot saw the tear that slipped down from her eye and that's when he decided to speak.

"Liv…" Elliot said in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and into his deep blue ocean eyes filled with concern. He starred into he deep chocolate eyes searching for an answer. Her eyes also seemed to shine because of her tears that were in her eyes ready to fall.

"Liv… talk to me." Elliot pleaded as he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please."

"Nothing." Olivia replied as she went to go sit down on the couch. "Just thinking to myself."

"About?" Elliot asked

"Everything. My life. Us. Michael."

"Stop worrying so much about Michael. He's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know that?" Olivia questioned with soft sobs.

"Olivia…" Elliot said in a low soft tone. "Don't let him get inside your head."

"Too late. I can't help but think something is going to go wrong." Olivia said as Elliot came by her and knelt by her side. "What if something happens to me or YOU? It's not like you can promise me everything is going to be okay."

Elliot grabbed Olivia and pulled her into an embrace. "You're right, I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that I will be here for you no matter what happens." Elliot explained and said soft calming words into her ear while praying that everything will be okay. "Come on, let's go get some sleep. It's already 2 in the morning."

"Okay." Olivia responded as both of them got up and headed for the crib up stairs.

"Thanks." Olivia said while laying in bed.

"For what?" Elliot asked.

"Keeping me sane." Olivia replied with a smirk.

"Anytime." Elliot said as well with a smirk. He started to walk away to the other bed, but then there was a slight tug on his shirt.

"Hold me." Olivia said just above a whisper. Elliot stared into her eyes and never saw her more vulnerable in his life, so he decided to stay. He took off his shoes and socks and then his jacket, which left him in a wife beater that hugged his body. He climbed into her bed next to her and held her tight. She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

During the middle of the nigh Olivia woke up. Still lying on Elliot's chest brought a smile to her face.

"I love you Elliot Stabler." She whispered and dozed off right back to sleep. Yet, did she know Elliot had heard what she said and he smiled about it. The woman the he loved dearest loved him back, but only if he had the guts to tell her how he felt.

It was morning and Elliot had woke up without Olivia in his arms. He went down stairs to see her staring out the window.

"Hey." Elliot said as he reached the bottom step of the stairs.

Olivia looked up to see Elliot and said "Hey," and then turned right back to the window. "I like watching the sunrise. It's so calming and peaceful to me. I watch it every morning when I wake up and feel lonely." Olivia explained.

"But you're no alone." Elliot replied as he walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist from he back. "You have me."

"I know."

"Liv?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah?" Olivia responded.

"Did you mean what you said…last night?" Elliot could feel Olivia tense up and her heart rate increase.

She didn't want to say yes because what if he didn't feel the same, but if she said no she would be lying to herself and Elliot. "About?" Olivia asked nervously acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Elliot turned Olivia around so that she was facing him. He then grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Liv…you said you loved me."

"So you were up." Olivia said more as a statement then question.

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" Elliot queried in a soft tone.

Olivia took a deep breath and then spoke, "Yeah." She replied as she looked down on the floor.

Elliot lifted her chin with his thumb and stared into her eyes. They were watery and filled with tears. She was scared, scared of him and that's when Elliot realized it. "Liv…I won't hurt you." Elliot leaned down and brushed his lips against Olivia's. His tongue rubbed against her lips begging for entrance and she gladly granted him access. They played a slow game of tonsil Hockey for a few minutes until air was a problem. "I love you too Olivia Benson." Elliot said as he embraced Olivia in a hug and he could feel a smile creep up on her face.

"Aww…isn't that sweet." A voice said and Elliot and Olivia separated to see who it was.

"How did you get in here?" Elliot inquires with lot of anger.

"Detective Stabler, you didn't think the lights and you being trapped ids because of the storm o you? Well let me answer that for you, um no. That was my doing." Michael replied with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Olivia questioned.

"Why detective Benson, you know that that question is rhetorical, but of course you already know that I want you. And since I can't have you no one can." Michael replied as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Olivia.

"Elliot saw the gun and he panicked. He ran towards Olivia as shots rang through the air. Both Elliot and Olivia fell to the ground.

Michael just laughed as he saw blood on the floor with the detective. "I'll be back for you later." Michael simply said and left.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Now all I have to do is find out who got shot and well they survive. Let's hope Elliot got there in time to save Olivia fom the bullet.**


	8. The Start Of Making Love

_**A/N: Okay I am so sorry for the long delay, but a t first I couldn't think of anything to write and then when I did I was kinda in the middle of school but anyways  enjoy! (:**_

"Oh my god, Elliot!" Olivia said as tears watered in her eyes and she saw the wound in Elliot's shoulder bursting with blood. It was all over the floor and her, but she didn't really care as long as Elliot would be okay.

Elliot knew he had to stay strong, at least for Olivia's sake. It killed him to see that Olivia was in pain even though he was in the most pain physically. "I'm okay." Elliot tried to reassure Olivia, but he knew she wouldn't buy it.

"No, you're not okay." Olivia replied through some tears as she ripped a piece of her shirt and started to tie it on Elliot's shoulder.

"Wow, who knew you were so strong?" Elliot grinned trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, who knew?" Olivia said sarcastically. "There, that should hold up for a little while, but you still need to get to the hospital."

"Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you; you're the one who took the bullet for me." Olivia responded while helping Elliot onto the couch.

"Anytime, hey, come lay down next to me." Elliot suggested with wide arms.

"Are you sure?" Olivia questioned furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, if something is to happen to me and we can't get out, I want my last thoughts to be of you and with you." Elliot replied.

"El? Don't talk like that. We will get out of here, I promise."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now come lay down." Elliot patted the cushion right next to him.

"Okay." Olivia walked towards the cushion and laid in Elliot's arms. "I love you El."

"I love you too Liv."

Elliot and Olivia soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Olivia woke up early from a great sleep of being in Elliot's arms. His touch was so warm and gentle. She felt like she could let her guard down around him anytime and that never happens. She always felt like she had to be strong around, but with Elliot it was different.

"Good morning beautiful." Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia smiled, 'I could get use to this. Waking up in Elliot's arms and hearing a nice greeting as I wake up, but with the shot and wound thing, that could be out the picture.' She thought to herself. "Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?" She questioned as she sat up and looked up at him

"I've been better, but there's no place I rather be than right here with you. Well, actually I wouldn't mind being in your apartment in bed with you." Elliot responded as a grin played across his face.

"Shut up Stabler!" She yelled, but in a playful voice.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh." Olivia said a little embarrassed and blushing.

"Do I see Olivia Benson of all people blushing?" Elliot inquired with a playful tone.

"Uh…no." She replied turning her gaze quickly away from his.

"Yes you are."

"Elliot, no I'm not." She replied a little annoyed.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm so that she was covering his body with hers and he gently brushed his lips against hers. He slid his tongue at the bottom of her lip asking her for entrance and she let him in. Everything in that kiss was filled with passion and love. They gently pulled away from each other and stared at one another. Elliot was turning a light shade of red when Olivia noticed.

"Now look who's blushing." Olivia said smirking.

"Only because of where your left hand is." Elliot smiled while looking down at where her hand.

"Oh sorry." Olivia glanced at her hand and pulled away quickly.

"It's okay. I know you did it unconsciously or did you?" Elliot questioned while raising an eye brow.

"Ha ha very funny." She said as she punched him in the shoulder. He whimpered in pain. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Elliot started to laugh a little bit and Olivia gave him a confused stare. "Don't worry about it. It was the other shoulder anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"You're an asshole." Olivia responded as she got up to walk away.

"You don't mean that." Elliot said as he grabbed her before she could walk away.

"Yes I do." Olivia replied as she wrapped her arms around her chest signaling that she's mad.

"You're not seriously mad at me, are you?" Elliot inquired with eyes of forgiveness.

"Maybe I am."

"Well I can fix that." Elliot said standing up and placing his hands on her waist. He then slowly started kissing her on her neck while she moaned in his ear. "Since you're mad at me, maybe I should stop." Elliot said between kisses.

"No, I'm not mad." Olivia whispered. She felt Elliot smile against her neck.

"Se, I knew you weren't mad at me." Elliot said as he pulled away to sit back down.

"I will be if you don't finish what you started Stabler." Olivia responded as she pulled Elliot back to her to crash his lips with hers. The kiss was deep and passionate. She moaned in his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Elliot grabbed her ass and then picked her up. He started carrying her up the stairs until she stopped him. "Elliot, wait!" Olivia said.

"What's wrong?" He inquired as he froze on the steps.

"What about your shoulder? She questioned worrying about him.

"Liv…don't worry. Yeah I'm in some pain, but I want to do this. Let me do this. Let me hold you, smell you and taste you. Let me feel your body against mines and your warm touch that makes my body shivers every time you touch me. Let me feel your every perfect curve on your body and your scent that drives me crazy. Let me make love to you Liv."

_**A/N: I wonder if they are actually going to make love? Oh well, we'll find out soone enough!!! I love all who took time and reviewed. It kep my spirit up and I apprecite it so I wouldn't mind if you left another comment or two. LOL!**_


	9. The End Of Making Love

"Let me make love to you Liv." Elliot pleaded staring into her brown eyes as they started to water up from tears of joy. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Liv if you don't want to do this I understand."

"No, I want to do this. I'm just scared, that's all."

"Scared of what?" Elliot questioned while Olivia looked down. "Olivia, you're scared of me, why?"

"Elliot, the day Gitano had held you hostage at gunpoint and you told me to shoot, I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to handle your death. And then you said we could not work together if we chose each other over the job. I was hurting and I don't want to hurt anymore. "Olivia said through some sobs.

"Elliot then realized what he did to her. He made her scared of him. As much as he hate to admit it, Elliot was scared too that day. That's the only reason he took his frustration out on Olivia, besides the fact that he wanted her safe.

"Liv, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you safe."

"I know and I forgive you, I love you Elliot Stabler and I don't want to be scared of you." Olivia stated.

"Liv, I wish there was a way I could make it up to you."

"There is." Elliot looked at Olivia with confusion.

"Just love me and never leave me." Olivia replied as tears fell from his eyes.

Elliot removed the tears with his thumb.

"Never." He finished carrying Olivia upstairs and laying her gently on the bed.

He gently started kissing her on her neck and working his way down. His lips and tongue trailing every single detail of her body as he worked his way back up. Their lips met just barely brushing over each other. Elliot's tinge slid into Olivia's mouth, and for a second she didn't respond until Elliot's tongue touched hers. His tongue explored everything in her mouth and she did the same with his. As the kiss deepened it wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss of want, yet need and desire. A kiss of somewhat lust, but mostly love.

Elliot stopped for a second, "I want to make your hurt go away." He whispered.

"I know."

"Do you trust me?" Elliot questioned hoping she would say yes.

"Yes." She said without any hesitation, almost as a desperate plea.

Elliot smiled at Olivia and she smiles back. He then slowly brushed his hands up in her shirt, just enough to mess with her navel. He slowly raised her shirt more and more. Olivia getting the hint, raised her arms to allow him to take it off, which he did. Leaving her in a laced golden brown bra. Elliot's eyes widened and she chuckled a little.

"What?" Elliot questioned.

"Nothing, you just seem to amaze me." Olivia replied while staring deep into his eyes almost getting lost.

"Why are you starring at me like that?" Elliot curiously asked.

"Your eyes." She replied as she reached her hand up to cup his face.

"What about them?"

"They're different. When you're angry, they're a shade of gray and when you're happy they are a light blue. But now, your eyes are a deep ocean blue. Something that I never saw before."

"You just now noticed that?"

"Well, it's not like I have been this close to you before. So, what does the deep ocean blue stand for?" Olivia inquired while never losing eye contact, but then Elliot bent down to the side of her ear and whispered.

"Love," as a smirk appeared on his face. He pulled back and looked into her eyes noticing her eyes changed into a lighter brown. "What's with your sudden eye color change?"

"Same as yours…Love." She repeated and pulled his head down towards her to she could kiss him. As the kiss deepened she ran her fingers up his shirt and slowly and carefully lifted it up. He broke the kiss and she fully took off his shirt being careful to watch his wound. When he raised his arms, he let out a whimper from stretching the wound a little.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered as she threw the shirt on the floor.

"It's okay, just a little pain, but nothing I can't handle." Elliot laid back on Olivia and began kissing her from top to bottom. When he reached her pants he placed kisses all over her stomach while he began to play with her waistband. As he worked his way down with kisses, he began pulling down her pants along the way. Once he got the pants off he started kissing her between the thighs. When he got to her panties he noticed that is was the same color as her bra, golden brown, and that it was soaked.

"Liv, you're so wet." Elliot said as he looked up to look at her.

"Only when I'm around you." Olivia replied as a smirk appeared on Elliot's face and hers too.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you El."

Olivia pulled Elliot's head towards hers to she could crash her lips with his. As the kiss deepened, Elliot started playing with her clit, until he slipped a finger in her wet wound. She moaned in his mouth, which made Elliot's length harden. He began thrusting with his finger very slowly and she moved up and down at the same pace. He broke the kiss and started sucking on her neck and working his way down to her breast. He took the cinnamon bud in his mouth and sucked ever so lightly. He added another finger into her wet wound and picked up his pace with thrusting, which made her moan even more loudly. He removed his fingers from her clit and replaced it with his mouth. He teased hers with is tongue until he placed his tongue in her clit. She was panting, moaning, and sweating.

"El, I'm so close." She moaned through uneven breaths.

"I know." He replied as he kept on with his action and then she exploded. He sucked up every last drop and licked his lips. He brought his lips up to Olivia and kissed her tenderly, but then it deepened. She could taste herself on his tongue which made him hornier.

"I need you inside me now." She hissed once the kiss was broken.

He positioned himself at her entrance and she could feel his tip. He thrusted into her slowly. A whimper came from Olivia's mouth and he stayed still until she could adjust to his size. When he got a silent nod from her he continued to thrust in and out of her slowly. Elliot picked up the pace and pounded harder.

"El…" She moaned.

"Livvv…" He moaned right back.

He pounded even harder and faster. He hit her G-Spot every time pushing her over the edge. After one last thrust, he pushed her over the edge completely.

"Elliot!" She screamed through a moan. Once her liquid was released it brought Elliot over the edge as well.

Releasing his playmates into Olivia he yelled "Olivia!" but it came out as a moan. He kept thrusting until every drop was out and milked her inner walls. He then collapsed to the side, both Olivia and him breathing hard. They didn't talk until their breathing caught back up with them.

"Elliot that was-."

"Incredible." Elliot interjected. "Liv, I love you." Elliot whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yea, I know." Olivia smirked. "And I love you too."

"I know." Elliot chuckled and with that they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Olivia woke up early. She gently separated from Elliot and went down starts to the window. It had stopped snowing and the sun was shining and bright. The power had also turned back on. Olivia was in a great mood. The snow was clearing up, the power was back on, and she had just previously made love to the love of her life. So she decided to watch the sun rise.

Not too long afterward. Elliot had woken up. He laid there peacefully until her heard a noise coming from downstairs and then there was a screech.

"Liv." Elliot yelled removing the covers from his body. He was having some trouble getting up due to his shoulder being wounded.

He walked carefully and quietly down the steps. He didn't see anyone around. He was about to yell her name again when he heard her scream and then a groan. "Probably from getting slapped." He thought. He grabbed his gun from the bottom of his desk and walked toward the interrogation rooms where he heard the screams. As he walked closer and closer he started to become nervous, afraid of what he would see. He cracked open one of the interrogations rooms and saw Olivia pinned against the wall by Michael.

"Step the fuck away from her." Elliot calmly said pointing his gun at Michael.

"Detective Stabler, so good for you to join us. Now if you step any closer she will be in so much pain, possibly she will be killed." Michael laughed turning to look at Elliot while his knife was on her abdominal and worked his way up to her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot questioned never taking his eyes off of Michael. One stupid mistake and Elliot would be able to take the shot.

"Because…SHE DENIED ME!" Michael responded pushing the knife closer to her enough where is drew blood and Olivia whimpered.

"And what do you want from her?" Elliot asked getting impatient.

"Well I had planned this perfect little evening, but things change." Michael smirked.

"What things?" Olivia asked finally becoming part of the conversation.

"For starters, you slept with Stabler and I don't really approve of that. Secondly, were kind of stuck in here with your partner in the way, but I could kill you. Lastly, I just think you should pay for denying me. Now, drop the gun." Michael demanded. "Drop it NOW or she dies!"

"Why would you want to kill her if you want her?" Elliot inquired trying to stay calm.

"I don't want to, but if I have to I will."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do including killing Olivia."

"Yes I do now drop your fucking weapon!" Michael yelled getting easily frustrated.

"We can all walk out alive if you just let Olivia go. I can help you, but you must let her go."

"Yeah, right. I let her go and you'll shoot me and if not that I will be going to prison for a long time."

"Liv, do you trust me?" Elliot whispered staying calm.

"With everything in me." Olivia responded as a tear drop fell from her eyes.

Elliot and Olivia just stood there looking at each other. She knew what he was thinking and he knew what she was thinking. What Olivia saw in his eyes was something she never saw…fear. She knew what had to happen for her to get out safely and she was scared but ready. Elliot saw she was scared and he wished he could make it all better. That's why he had to do what he had to do.

"Liv…I-"

"I know…and me too." Olivia interjected knowing that he was going to say that he lover her. She wanted to hear him say it but at the same time she didn't, because to her, saying those words hear death. Are goodbye words. She wanted to wait until this was over and he was able to hold her.

The next thing she knew, she heard a shot and everything went dark.


	10. Struggle

**Chapter 10: Struggle**

_What are these bight lights? Where am I at? Where's Elliot? What happened? Let's see the last thing I remember. Elliot was asking If I trusted him and there was some sound that made Elliot turn around for a second and then…um…the rest is a little fuzzy. Ouch, that really hurts. Why does everyone keep touching me? And why is there a tube in my mouth? What's that beeping sound? Wait, it's fading. For some reason I'm starting to feel really tired. I guess I'm just going to take a nap._

"She's crashing, we're losing her. We have to get her in surgery now before it's too late." The doctor was saying to his other colleagues as they were rushing down the hall to the surgery room.

"Liv stay with me. Please don't die on me." Elliot begged while holding her hand the whole time.

"Um sir, you can't go any further." The doctor said and just like that, Olivia was gone.

'Elliot sit down. And stop blaming yourself." Cragen said and Elliot took a seat right next to him. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Can't I, I let my guard down for one second and the next thing she's clutching her stomach. Why did I take my eyes off her? If I hadn't' she would have never got stabbed."

"Elliot if you feel like you're the blame than so are we." Cragen sighed referring to him, Fin, and Munch. "We were the ones who distracted you. Maybe if we never came at the time we did, everything would be ok."

"Capt, you can't blame yourself for that, you didn't know what was going on and you don't what would have happened if you didn't." Elliot said placing his hand on Cragen's shoulder for comfort.

"My point exactly. You can't know what would have happened and you never will. Those are things that you just have to live with, but right now blaming yourself isn't going to help Olivia. You need to be strong for her beca-why is your shoulder red." Cragen questioned suspiciously looking at Elliot's shoulder.

"Oh…um…I guess my wound open it."

"Wait! What happened to your shoulder?" Cragen demanded.

"I was shot there about a day ago."

"And you didn't get yourself checked out. Elliot, go see one of the doctors."

"No! I'm not leaving until I know Liv is-"

"Elliot, I will come get you once she gets out of surgery, but I'm pretty sure she would want you patched up." Cragen stated calmly.

"OK, but only if you promise you'll come get me."

"I will." Cragen promised and Elliot walked off to go do what he said he would do.

A couple of days had passed by after the doctor told them Olivia's condition. She made it through the surgery, but now she was in a coma. She had internal bleeding and lost a lot of it. Elliot had already got patched up with 6 stitches and now he was sitting in Olivia's room with Fin, John, Cragen and Casey.

It felt like an eternity sitting there waiting for any news on Olivia. The doctors said that they would talk more of a condition after her test results came back but that was a while ago, now it was just complete silence. The silence was making it worse on top of that. No one said anything. They were all thinking of the same thing, Olivia. If she didn't survive and wake up, everything would turn upside down. She was the balance for everything, especially Elliot. She was the one who kept him in check. No one could calm Elliot like Olivia did. They belonged together. As for Cragen, Olivia was like a daughter to him, a daughter he never had. She was a niece to John and a sister to Fin. For Casey, they were practically sisters and best friends. But everything could change with just a snap of the fingers.

"Excuse me; is there ah Elliot Stabler here?" The doctor inquired coming into the room.

"That's me." Elliot said and he stepped out of the room with the doctor.

"Do you know if Ms. Benson was in a relationship with anyone?"

"Um, I guess you can say yea." Elliot said nervously.

"I'm gonna guess that you're the one involved with her right?" The doctor asked and Elliot nodded. "Well, she's pregnant."


	11. Awake

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update but here is something, hope it's not too boring!_**

"What?" How? Elliot asked and the doctor looked at him as if to say, "You really don't know." "I know how, but wow…I'm gonna be a daddy again." Elliot smiled once he came over the shock and thought of the joy of bringing another child in to this life.

"Congratulations." The doctor said.

"Thanks, does she know?"

"No I thought I would let you do the honors, she should be waking up shortly. You can go see her if you like." The doctor suggested. "She's in room 23B."

"Thank you Doctor…" Elliot trailed off leaving room for the doctor to finish.

"Doctor Bailey. Um excuse, but I have another patient to attend to. You can go see her whenever you're ready." Doctor Bailey replied before patting Elliot on his shoulder and walking off to go take care of his business.

Elliot walked down the hallway and turned right into Olivia's room. She looked sort of pale, but you could still see some of the color that was there. He walked up to her bed post and pulled up a chair and sat in it. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth and lightly kissed it.

That's when he finally broke down.

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm sorry I let this happened to you. I should have never let my guard down. I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault." Elliot stated, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and some landing on her hand.

"El…" Olivia barely cracked out.

"Liv! Jesus you scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going to loose you." Elliot said trying to hold in his emotions and tears but failing miserably.

"I-I'm…sooo-ry."

"Shh, don't talk right now, just rest." Elliot cooed and sleep overtook Olivia.

About an hour went by before Olivia started to stir and fully wake up. She looked down at the man who was clutching her hand. She smiled seeing that he fell asleep and she was grateful that he did, knowing that he most likely been up since she's been in the hospital. Olivia gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he started to stir.

"Hey." Olivia said once she saw that he was awake.

"Hey." Elliot responded back giving her one of his Stabler-smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed." Olivia joked.

"I'm sorry." Elliot chocked out, bowing his head in shame.

"Hey this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? I let my guard down for one fucking second and that could have cost you your life. So don't tell me this isn't my fault!" Elliot said getting angry by the second, but not at Olivia, at himself.

"Am I interrupting something?" A young woman from the doorway questioned.

"No, I was just about to go get some fresh-air." Elliot said to his daughter kissing her on the forehead and walking out leaving Olivia and Maureen to chat by themselves.

"Don't be mad at him, he just thinks it's his fault." Maureen said once her father left.

"I'm not mad at him, but I do wish that he would stop blaming himself for this. None of this is his fault and I don't blame anything on him, but your father is just too stubborn to understand."

"Yea that and he loves you like crazy. So every time you get, he'll blame himself. He just doesn't understand that he can't protect every one he loves even if he tries his hardest. Just give him sometime, he'll come around." Maureen said.

"When did you become so mature?" Olivia inquired smirking.

"About the same time I realized that the bond between you two can't be broken."

"What?" Olivia questioned confusingly.

"When my parents got a divorce I blamed you. I knew that my dad loved you then, but I wanted him to stay with my mom. I know it wasn't your fault that they got a divorce, but you were the easiest target to blame it on so I did. I realized that my parents were miserable in their marriage and not too long ago, I found out that my mom was cheating on my dad and I hate her now. So I figured that since my mom moved on, it was only right for my dad to move on to. You make him happy, and that's all I want." Maureen finished with tears in her eyes along with Olivia.

"Thank you Maureen, that means a lot to me." Olivia responded wiping away her tears. "So where are the other kids?" Olivia questioned once she regained her composure.

"Um…the twins are at home and so is Kathleen. I would have brought them with me, but I wasn't sure if you were up for any company. If you would like, I could bring them later on in the day? They've been begging to come and see you."

"Yea, I would like that. Thanks Maureen."

"No problem. I should get going. I have some things to take care of."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you trapped in here with me in this hospital room." Olivia stated. "See ya later Maureen."

"Yeah, see ya." Maureen said walking out of the door.

"Oh, and Maureen?" Olivia asked and Maureen popped her head back into the door. "Don't be a stranger. Okay?"

"I won't. Bye Liv. Maureen smiled

"Bye Maureen." Olivia said happily glad that she and Maureen are on the same page now and she has her blessing.


End file.
